Love and Marriage
by Naley87GG
Summary: Summary is inside.
1. A day in the life

Love and Marriage

Hi Girls, its Nicole here, I know that I already have a story out, but I seem to be experiencing writers block. So I thought why not write another story, this will start will Naley in college, they both got accepted at Stanford. Nathan plays for the Stanford basketball team. If any one knows what the schools mascot is, could you tell me. Thanks.

Oh and Haley is a tutor, instead of her cheerleading her senior year of high school, she plays tennis in this story. She started playing since seventh grade, and now she plays on the Stanford team. Oh and they are married like in the show, but none of the chris drama and tour happened in my story.

So here is the First chapter of my story:

A day in the life

Nathan is driving back to his apartment, from basketball practice. The teams coach, coach Wilson was training the boys pretty hard, they were to play Duke in the up coming weekend. So they had to be really good, and with Nathan starting in the line up, they were sure to win this weekend.

Nathan opens up his door to his apartment, and he notices the lights are off in the living room, but on the kitchen table is a bowl of pasta sitting there for him. He walks over to the kitchen and puts the light on, and sees a note next to the pasta.

This is what it says:

Hey honey, I would leave you a note because by the time you get home I will be asleep. Coach Carey has been working as pretty hard, I think I did about 500 serves in just a half hour. I know you say the same thing about your coach, except that you shoot 500 balls. Okay, just reheat your pasta. Put it in the microwave for 3 minutes on half power. Okay, see you soon.

Love,

Your wife Hales

Nathan quickly eats his dinner, and then walks into his bedroom. He takes off his pants, and shirt, which leaves him in only his boxers. Then he crawls in next to Haley. She forms to his body, and he wraps his arms around her. He leaves a gentel kiss on her head.

As he is about to drift off to faire tail land, Haley turns to face him. She says in a whisper, "Nate, are you awake?" still thinking he was dreaming, doesn't respond. So she asks again but a little louder, "Nate, are you awake?" This time he heard her, "What, now I am. What's wrong Baby?" Haley just looks at him, "Nothing, I just wanted to tell you that I love you, and I missed you today. That's all!" "Well, I missed you too! But now that I'm awake I'm feeling a little mischievous." "Oh is that all, just a little, cause I'm wide awake now, and I'm feeling a little hungry for my husband." "That's it come here, you beautiful you."

That night they made love.

The next morning Haley woke up to find Nathan missing on his side of the bed. There was a note on his pillow.

Hey Babe,

Come to the kitchen, I'm making your favorite bacon and eggs.

I love you!

Love,

Your husband

Haley walks into the kitchen, she sees Nathan by the stove cooking up some bacon and eggs. He was in his boxers, just the way she likes him. She walks up to him, and wraps her arms around his back. "Hey you," she says. "How's my breakfast coming?" He turns around to give her a kiss, "Its almost done, so go sit down and I will bring it to you." "Yes, Sir." She says.

Finally the food is done; he brings both her plate and his to the kitchen table. They dig in. Haley begins to talk, "Don't you have practice today?" "Yeah, but it's this afternoon right after class." "Oh that reminds me, I have class in an hour. I better get ready, you should as well."

She walks out again, a half hour later. It was going to be 80 outside today, so she was wearing capris, and a t-shirt. "Okay, hurry up Nathan class starts in a half hour." "I'm almost done. Hold on, I'll be there in two minutes."

Two minutes later he walks out in shorts and a t-shirt. "Okay, let's go."

Haley walks into her lit class, she sits down. About two minutes later Brooke walks in, along with Peyton. "Hey girls," she says. Haley and Nathan had known Brooke and Peyton since high school. Brooke was dating Haley's best friend and Nathan's older brother by three months, Luke. Peyton was dating Jake, they had met at freshmen orientation, they really liked each other and they started dating. Of course they have only been going out for two weeks, and they were still going strong. Brooke was the first to talk, "Hey tutorgirl how's lover boy this morning." "Oh, he's good, really good." "Okay," Peyton says. Their Professor walks in, "Good Morning class, lets get started."

55 minutes later, their first class of the day was over with. Haley went to Brooke and Peyton's room. Somehow they were able to room together, that doesn't always happen like that. But they got lucky.

Brooke opens up her door, and the three girls walk in. Haley goes and sits on Peyton's bed. They begin to talk, "Pey, you ready for our match today. That hick town is going down." Haley and Peyton were doubles partners. They were first doubles to be exacted.

At the tennis match

Nathan was walking over to the courts, where Haley was playing. He sees her, and goes sit downs on the bench by the courts. The match is looking pretty intense, he see her wipe off some of her sweat from her head. It was Haley's turn to serve the ball, she bounces the ball a couple times, She says, "Serving, zero: zero" then she lifts her racket, and throws up the ball. She hits the ball, making it spin just a little, so it would land in the square. The girl on the other team misses it completely. Haley wins the point, and walks over to the other side, and serves again, "Serving, 15: Love" again the ball goes on the other side of the net, and bounces in and the other girl hits the ball but it lands in the net, not even making it to the other side. Haley then walks back to the other side, "Serving, 30: Love" the girl on the other side waits for Haley to hit the ball. The ball lands in her square, and the girl hits it, and it goes towards Peyton, and Peyton hits it towards the ally where no one was at. Haley and Peyton hit their rackets together. It was their thing they did, when they won a point. Haley serves again, "First Serve, 40: Love" Haley bounces it a couple times then throws up the ball, and brings back her arm. She follows thru with her racket. The ball lightly hits the racket, it has some spin on it. The girl on the other side hits it, it goes towards Peyton's side. Peyton hits back but towards the middle. The second girl gets it, and hits it back to Haley. Haley hits it towards the back alley of the court. The other team misses it completely. Haley and Peyton high five each other with there rackets. They had just won the whole match, 7:0 it was a shut out. Haley says to Peyton, "Good Job today, Pey" "The same goes for you"

Nathan walks up to the girls, "Nice match girls. Hales you were amazing!" Peyton says, thanks, Nate. I'm going to head for my dorm. I'll see ya tomorrow morning in class hales. Bye" "Bye, Peyt" they both say.

"Lets head home," Nathan says

Okay girls thats the first chapter. Please hit the button on the bottom of your computer screen. And let me know what you think of my second fic.

Bye, girls

Nicole


	2. long Nights

ONETREEHILLJUNKI-Hey Hun, thanks for reviewing my fic. I'm so glad that you liked it! Enjoy chapter 2!

To all of my readers, thanks for reading. Please if you have the time to read, please reply. It always make my day to see that my fans are liking my story. If you have any ideas that you want to share with me, go right a head. I would love to hear them.

And with no further adu, i present chapter 2!

**Long nights**

As they were driving, Haley turns on the radio, and puts on the local country station called, Wkrb(I made it up) and as a old song comes on she turns up the volume and starts to sing.

I never knew there were such great movies  
On TV at 3AM  
I never guessed that at midnight Tuesday  
I could have pizza ordered in  
I never been a real night owl  
But these days I'm all turned 'round  
There's only one thing I'm sure of right now

Nathan just looks over at her and smiles, and starts to sing along to the music. Its funny no one would think that Nathan Scott would like country music, but having Haley as his wife anything is possible.

I should be sleepin'  
Instead of keepin' these late hours  
I've been keepin'  
I've been pacing and retracing  
Every step of every move  
And even though I'm feelin' so right  
I'm so happy still I know  
I should be sleepin'  
Instead of dreamin' about you

About 15 minutes later they pull up in there apartment complex, and head for their apartment. Once they enter the apartment, Haley runs to the bathroom. She closes the door to the bathroom, and sits down on the toilet hoping that some red stuff will land in the toilet. A couple days ago she noticed that her period or as most girls like to call it a pain in the butt, hasn't come yet. Know she's starting to get a little nervous, and scared. She must have been in their for about ten minutes, because the next thing she knows is Nathan knocking on the door. "Hales, are you okay?" She thinks quickly, "yeah, I'm fine, just had to pee really bad." He seems to believe her, because he walks away.

Five minutes later she walks out of the bathroom, he looks over at her and smiles. "Hey, hales what do you want to do for dinner?" She smiles back at him and walks up to him. Circling her arms around him she says, "could we order pizza, I'm in a mood for pizza. I'm just too tired to cook dinner. Is that okay with you?" "Yeah, that's fine. Why don't you go take a shower, while I call." "Okay, thanks baby." With that said, she heads for the shower. 

He grabs the phone, and dials the pizza place. He orders the pizza, and heads for the bathroom. He opens the door, and sees Haley in the shower, all nice and wet. He decides that he was going to join her, but then he remembers that the pizza guy was going to be their in less then a half hour. And with his luck they would most likely be way gone to even hear the doorbell. So he just goes to the bathroom. He heads for his bedroom, and gets out one of his Stanford b-ball shirt for Haley, and pajama pants and some underwear.

Five minutes later Haley walks into the bedroom and there is Nathan taking out some of his own cloths to change into, then he heads for the shower. Two minutes later he walks out and Haley is still getting dressed. Haley looks at him, "That was quick, well quicker than normal." He looks back at her, "Yeah, it was kind of short. Haley, are you sure you okay?" "Why, do you ask?" "I don't know you just seem kind of quite. That's all." He was about to say something else, but then the doorbell rang. Haley puts her shirt on, and grabs some money and leaves the bedroom. He hears her thank the pizza guy.

She sees him walk out, and grab a piece of pizza. He sits down on the couch; she walks towards him with her piece as well. She cuddles to his body, and proceeds to eat her piece of pizza and he grabs the remote and presses the play button on the DVD player.

Two hours later he turns off the TV. and sees Haley is asleep on his shoulder. He picks her up, and takes her to their bedroom. She stirs in his arms, but then relaxes again. She was out like a light. He put her under the covers, but she just kicked them back with her foot. He got in to bed, and kissed Haley forehead, and went to bed.

**The next morning**

I have always been a little shy  
I've always been the quiet  
Type till now  
And I never let my feelings show  
I never let anybody know  
Just how much I was so  
Deep in love  
But now that you're in my arms

Nathan woke up and saw Haley still asleep, she was pressed against his body. 

I'm gonna stand on a rooftop  
Climb up a mountaintop  
Baby, scream and shout  
I wanna sing it on the radio  
Show it on a video  
Baby, leave no doubt  
I want the whole world to know  
Just what I'm all about  
I love to love you out loud

He whispered, "Hey, you wake up." She took the pillow and put over her head to block out his voice, but Nate wouldn't let her.

"I don't think so, time to get up." She slowly opens her eyes and glares at him, "Fine, I'm up, are you happy?" her glare turns into a smile. She could never stay mad at him if her life depended on it. "Yes Very!"

She kisses him, and it slowly turns into making out. Then she quickly pulls away, but he's quicker. "Hey, where do you think your going?" She lets out a giggle, "to make breakfast" "I don't think so, your staying right here with me. Now come Here!"

She giggles, "You realize you turned me into a girly girl, not that I'm complaining, but I never giggled before I started dating you. I guess have a guy for a best friend, can make someone tomboyish for fifteen years. So I thank you." He just looks at her like a storm just rolled in, he could swear that her rambling can get a little annoying but that was only sometimes for the most time he thinks she's just so cute when she rambles.

But now that he thinks about it she only rambles when she's nervous. What would she be so nervous about? Theirs only one way to find out! (That was Nathan thoughts in his head, Haley is still rambling on) "Hales," she still doesn't stop. He can think of only one way to shut her up. He goes in for the kill, he smacks his lips on hers. It was a long and sweet kiss. She still tasted strawberry's, he just couldn't get enough of her.

Then she pulled away. "Sorry, Honey." She says first thing when they part. "For what?" he asks. "for rambling on," "Hey, I'm used to it. Besides your rambling was one of thing that turns me on. You're just so darn cute" he says. "Great, my husband thinks I'm cute!" "Wow, someone's a little moody this morning." He says. "I'm sorry, I don't know what's gotten into me." she replies back. "No its fine, but can we go back to making out! I'm missing my wife, right now! Pretty please! Your the best wife!" She starts to think about it, with her finger on her chin. "I dont know, i'm kind of hungry for...what was that oh thats right i'm really hungry for my husband. Are you sure you just want to make out? Because i was thinking that maybe we could do somethings more than just making out."

That morning was filled with lots of lovin, and food.

Well I hoped you girls enjoyed chapter 2! I'm working on chapter 3! 

The song in the beginning of the chapter was by Emerson Drive its called I should be sleeping and the second one is By rascal flatts its called Love you out loud

Okay remember R&R please!

Bye Girls

3 Nicole


	3. Unexpected Surprises

**Unexpected surprises**

An: The first chapter started on a Thursday, the second chapter was Thursday night and Friday morning. The third chapter will jump to Monday morning.

Nathan & Haley's apartment

It was Monday the 12th and Haley still hasn't had her period. Haley looks over at Nathan whose still asleep, and gets out of bed, and picks up the phone and calls Brooke and

Peyton.

Ring…Ring…Ring…Hi you've reached Brooke and Peyton phone, we are either asleep or doing homework and can not come to the phone. If you would leave your name and

number we will get back to you as soon as possible….BEEEEPPP!

Brooke, Peyt where are you? You better get your butt to the phone! Right this second! I have to talk to both of you! Okay so you're obviously not going to get this. So call me

back as soon as you get this. Oh and it's Haley and you already know my number. Bye! Call me!

Brooke & Peyton's Dorm room

Brooke had just woken up, she had heard the phone ringing but she just couldn't make herself get out of bed. She had spent the night with Luke, and had come back to the room

around three in the morning. She finally walked over to the phone, and listened to her messages.

Her first message….Hey this is for Peyton. Peyton it's your father, just calling to say hi. I can't wait to see you when you come home for Thanksgiving break. Tell Brooke I said hi.

I love you honey. Bye!

Her second message…. Brooke, Peyt where are you? You better get your butt to the phone! Right this second! I have to talk to both of you! Okay so you're obviously not going

to get this. So call me back as soon as you get this. Oh and it's Haley and you already know my number. Bye! Call me!

She forgot about listening to the other messages, and went over to Peyton's bed. "Peyt, wake up, hales called and she sounded serious." Peyton stirred in bed, she could of swear

she heard Brooke's voice. It was so early in the morning, but when she opened her eyes. Sure enough there was Brooke standing over her bed. "Brooke, why are you up so early?

Its 8 in the morning, I shouldn't even be up." She asks. "Haley called this morning and left a message on our phone. It seemed like she was very serious, she wanted us to call her

back. Oh and your dad called too." Brooke said as she picked up the phone. She dialed Haley cell number, and Haley picked up right away. "Hello, Brooke is that you?" Haley

says in a whisper.

"Yeah, it's me tutorgirl. What's up? That you had to call peyt and me at 8 in the morning." Brooke says. "Yeah, I agree with Brooke!" Peyton adds in.

"Okay, first can I come to your dorm and talk to you guys in person?" Haley asked. "Yeah, of course hales. Just call us when you get to the dorms." Peyton said to Haley.

Thirty minutes later: Brooke and Peyton's dorm

Brooke walks through her dorm room with Haley. Brooke sits down on the bed, and motions for Haley to sit down next to her. Brooke looks over at Haley, "Okay, Hales, what's

wrong?" "I have a problem and I don't know what to do about it?" This is when Peyton spoke up, "What's the problem Hales?" "I think I may be pregnant," "Hales did you take a

test?" Brooke asks. "No, I wanted to talk to you girls first. Would you guys go with me to get a test?" Both Brooke and Peyton say, "Of course, we will." "Can I take it here?"

"You don't even have to ask us, we were planning to bring you back here." Peyton says. "Thanks, you guys. I don't know what I would do with out the both of you." "No

problem, anytime you need us we'll be here for you." They both say to Haley.

Back at Brooke & Peyton's- 15 minutes later

They had gone to the nearest story, and gotten as many test as possible. Now they were back in the room, waiting for the result of the first three tests. Haley had gotten restless,

and she started pacing back and forth. Haley keeps saying things under her breath. "What if I am pregnant? What am I going to do? What's Nathan going to say? I have so many

questions. I…you girls have no idea how scared I am." Haley said the last part out loud. That is when Brooke spoke up. "Hales I do know what's its like, Luke and I went through

a pregnancy scare two years ago." Both Peyton and Haley look at each other, and respond at the same time, "What? Why didn't you tell us?" "I don't know, maybe I was scared.

At the time, I went to see Luke, and we took care of it. But let's get back to you; let's go see what those tests say."

Nathan & Haley's Apartment-Two hours later

Nathan woke up, and Haley wasn't there, and he got scared. He jumped out of bed, and found her in the living room, cleaning. There was some light music playing in the

background. He listened for a little while, and decided that it was a Kenny Chesney CD playing.

_One word, that's all you said  
__Something in your voice called me, turned my head  
Your smile, just captured me  
You were in my future as far as I could see  
And I dont know how it happens, but it happens still  
You asked me if I love you, if I always will _

Well you had me from hello  
I felt love start to grow  
The moment I looked into your eyes you won me  
It was over from the start you completely stole my heart  
And now you won't let go  
I never even had a chance you know  
You had me from hello

He decided that he would listen for a few more minutes.

_Inside I built a wall  
So high around my heart, I thought I'd never fall  
One touch, you brought it down  
The bricks of my defenses scattered on the ground  
And I swore to me I wasn't going to love again  
The last time was the last time I'd let someone in_

_But you had me from hello  
I felt love start to grow  
The moment I looked into your eyes you won me  
It was over from the start you completely stole my heart  
And now you wont let go  
I never even had a chance you know  
You had me from hello_

Then he walked up to her, and wrapped his arms around her. They just swayed to the music.

_That's all you said  
Something in your voice calls me, turns my head  
You had me from hello  
You had me from hello  
Girl, I've loved you from hello_

He smiled at her, and turned her around so she was facing him. "Baby, what are you doing up so early?" "Honey, it's almost 11, and I had class this morning." She said. "Oh, that

reminds me, I have to get ready I have class in an hour." "Okay, are you going to be home for dinner?" "Yeah, I will. Do you have practice today?" "No, coach canceled practice.

She said that we deceive a day off, for all of our hard work. So we can eat dinner at a normal time for once." "Okay, Babe, I got to go get ready now." "Okay, do you want me to

get you some clothes out while you're in the shower?" "Yeah, that would be great. Thank you Baby." He said. Then they shared a short but passion filled kiss.

Later on, Still Haley and Nathan's 

It was almost 5:30, and Haley was almost done cooking dinner. Nathan was due home any minute, and Haley had a surprise for him. She just hoped he was going to like his

surprise. Five minutes later, Nathan opened the door to their apartment. He saw Haley over by the kitchen, finishing up cooking their dinner. That's when he saw the table, it was

decorated with a white table cloth, and it was their fancier table cloths. He was surprised because she normally only uses the fancier table cloths for special times.

He decided he would find out what was up, later on at dinner. Who knows maybe she would beat him to the question, and tell him the answer. "Hi, Baby." He says, walking up to

her and giving her a kiss on the lips. "Is dinner almost done?" "Yeah, now it's done. Here, can you bring the chicken to the table for me, and be careful it's hot." Haley said. He put

on his charming smirk and said, "The chicken's not the only thing that's hot. Hales you look beautiful." "Thanks Baby. Now sit down and eat your chicken before it gets cold."

"Yes, Ma'ma." He gives her one last kiss, before digging into his food.

About a Half hour later, their both done with their dinner, Haley took both their plates. While in the kitchen she pulled out their desert, she sat down and said, "Nathan I have

something important to tell you. I just hope you feel the same way that I do." "Hales, your scaring me, please tell me."

"Okay, well you know how I've been really tired lately and kind of cranky some times. Well I found out why I've been that way." "Okay, telling me that you're on your period is

not really that special." "No, Nate that's not what this important new is." "Than what could it be?" Nathan asks.

"I'm pregnant" she says in a whisper. He could have sworn she said that she was pregnant, but that cant be right, they had been so careful. He speaks up, "You're what? I don't

think I heard you clearly." Nathan said a little confused. "I'm pregnant, you heard me right the first time." Haley says looking at Nathan for his reaction, and at the moment it didn't

look very good.

"Oh…" he got up out of his chair, and started pacing back and forth. "Nathan, I know we decided to have children after college, but I'm not sure if I am pregnant." Haley says to

Nathan. Afraid of what he was going to say.

"Did you take a test? Hales sometimes they can be wrong." He says looking at Haley. "Oh, I took more than one test, more like ten. They all were positive, but I haven't been to a

doctor. I wanted you to go with me." "I'm sorry, for the way I reacted. I guess I was just scared, but how are you holding up?" He asks her. She says, "Its okay, I'm scared too, I

mean we never planned to have children during college. What are we going to do?"

Sorry girls, Cliffhanger? I know you girls are probable going to be made at me for leaving it like that. But I thought it was best. So you will just have to read chapter 4 to find out

what happens.

The song by Kenny Chesney and its called You had me at hello.

You girls are the best. Please like always Reply.

3 Nicole


	4. chapter 4

Dont get made at me but i just realized that i changed some of the ending to chapter 3. I just think this will help my story flow better than how it was written before. Enjoy the actual chapter.

Previously on Love and Marriage

"Did you take a test? Hales sometimes they can be wrong." Nathan asked one of the first question to come to his mind.

"Oh, I took more than one test, more like ten." She says starting to get upset and tears forming.

He gently wipes off her tears, and says. "Okay, sweetheart. What did they say?"

"Oh that, they all came out positive, I never new that two pink lines could cause so much drama" She says as more tears start to fall. "Not that having your baby's a bad thing, but why now when tennis is getting really good and your playing great in basketball. I just hope they dont kick me off the team, i mean how else are we going to be able to go to stanford."

"I dont know, but one thing is for sure we will figure something out." He says trying to reasure her and himself that everything will be okay. "What about a doctor? Have you seen a doctor yet?" he asked her. "

"No,I haven't been to a doctor yet. I wanted you to go with me." She says, her tears starting to go away.

He went to sit next to her, "I'm sorry baby, for the way I reacted." He takes a look at her beautiful face before continueing, "I guess I was just scared, but the most important question of the night is; How are you holding up?" He asks her as he rubs her back trying to calm her.

haley looks up at him then responds, "I'm okay, a little scared at the moment. I mean we never planned to have children this soon, I guess the good news is that we can be thankful that we didn't get pregnant during high school, right?" She says alittle out of breath.

He looks at her, "Yeah, your right."

Then he hears her say, "What are we going to do? How are we going to raise a child, and still go to school?" He looks at her and thinks for a while.

Finally he speaks up, "We…."

Chapter 4

Finally he speaks up, "We will go to the doctors tomorrow, and find out if we are going to be parents. Who knows it might be great having a little Scott running around here,"

When he stopped talking, Haley looked over at him with a big smile on her face. Instead of answering back, she moves on top of him and grabs his face and kisses him with so much passion and love.

He seems surprised at first because she wasn't normally that aggressive, but soon he kisses her back with just as much passion and love.

When they pull away, she looks at him before speaking. "Does that answer your question? Or do I need to repeat my answer, because I won't mind telling you again." He looks at her and was having a hard time answering her question. So he decided that he just wouldn't answer, but he would show her instead.

So he gets up from the couch and picks her up and throws her over his shoulder.

"Nathan, be careful. The baby remember?" she says lifting her head up.

He nods his head, but realizes that she can't see him. "yeah, your right." With that he brings her into his arms and carries her into the bedroom.

He lays her on the bed and kisses all over her face before going to her mouth. They continue to make out on the bed till Haley pulls away, "What Hales? I was doing some of my best work, why did you pull away?" He says.

Haley just laughed at him, "I'm sorry honey, but I was out of breath. I think I need a drink of water." She said as she got up, but she didn't know that Nathan had followed her out of the bedroom.

She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge door and pulled a water bottle out. As she started to drink the water she felt a little light headed, and Nathan noticed as she took a seat on the chair.

He want over to her, "You feeling okay, Hales?" he asked because she looked a little pale.

She had figured that he would notices something wrong. He was her husband after all, he knew her better then he knew anyone else. "Um, I'm fine. I just think that your child is tiring me out. I hope I'm not to fair along. Come on, lets go to bed?" Haley says walking away from the kitchen to their bedroom.

He looked at the clock then back at Haley. "Hales, its only 7:30, why do you want to go to bed now?" he asked confused.

She laughed, and then pulled him to her. "Baby, I wasn't talking about going to bed to sleep, I was thinking that we could do something fun in that warm and soft bed of ours?"

He nodded but tried to say something to her, but no words were coming out.

That's when she knew she had him; you should see his face right now. His eyes were practically jumping out of their sockets, like in the cartoons. So she decided to take measures into her own hands by crawling into his lap and kissing all over his face.

He finally came back to earth, and saw Haley on his lap. "Hi there, What are you doing?" He asked, now able to talk.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She says back to him before going back to what she started before.

"Honey, your right lets go to bed. I'm kind of feeling a little tired, now that I think about it." With that she got up and grabbed his hand and dragged him into the bedroom. That night they made loud, passionate, crazy, love.

**The following morning**

The next morning Nathan woke up, just looking at her thinking 'God, how did I end up so lucky to have a wife as Haley. Then he remembered that he was going to be a father in less then a year, I can't believe that I'm going to be a father, but one thing I knew is that she's going to make a great mom.' He saw her open her eyes and smile at him, the sun was shinning through the room and it made her look like she was an angel.

"Morning, baby" He says to her smiling and kisses her on the lips then pulls away.

"Morning," she says back to him, then gives him a kiss as well. "Nate, you know I'm not your only baby any more." She says as she pats her stomach.

He looks at her and brings her closer to him. "Your right, but calling you baby is like a second nature, know less talking and more action, what do you say Mama Scott?" He says.

That was new, she kind of liked it 'Mama Scott' it had a nice ring to it. "I like that Nate, Mama Scott it's got a nice ring to it."

He was happy to see that she was happy by the smile on her face. "It does, So Mama Scott; what do you say we get back to some of that action?"

She looked at him, then said, "I say, I'm hungry Papa Scott make me some breakfast. I am eating for two now, remember."

He looked shocked, he was hopping for some loving and she wanted to eat breakfast instead. 'Women' he said under his breath.

Haley who was in the kitchen could hear him and she was laughing at him. She soon stopped laughing and said, "What did you say? Papa Scott"

He knew he had been caught, but maybe she didn't hear me. No you fool, its Hales. He realized that he had been talking to himself, when Haley came back to the bedroom,

"Nate, did you hear me?" She asked looking at him, with a smile on her face.

He got up, and wrapped his arms around her. "Yeah, I heard you."

He started to kiss her neck and seemed to leave a little mark on her. He knows that when she sees the mark, she wont be to happy at him.

"So, then what did you say before?" She said as she turned around in his arms, waiting for his answer.

"Oh, just that I love this women in my arms." He says to her, hoping that she will believe him.

Then she says, "Nice try, but you're forgiven."

"That's a relief, I was afraid I would have to sleep on the couch for the night." He says to her.

"Like that was going to happen, I'm pregnant and I may get a little horny then usual. So, there's no point in me having to get up to drag you away from the couch at 1:30 in the morning. Oh, that reminds me; Nate we should make that appointment now, there's no point in waiting." With that she heads back to the kitchen to call the doctor.

Okay, that's chapter 4. I hope you guys and girls liked it. I try to update soon.

Please Reply

3 Nicole


End file.
